<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by StuckIn85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910623">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckIn85/pseuds/StuckIn85'>StuckIn85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Def Leppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckIn85/pseuds/StuckIn85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the girls aren’t the only ones capable of stealing Sav’s heart…</p><p>It’s August, 1983, and Sav suspects he might have… feelings for his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Elliott/Rick Savage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sav? Hello? Saaaaaaaaavvyyyyyyyyyyy.”</p><p>It was Phil, who was also waving a hand in front of my face. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Why are you staring at Joe?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” he smarted, rolling his eyes. “You haven’t taken your eyes off him since you showed up.”</p><p>“Has he noticed?” I asked, suddenly worried. I wanted to preserve the friendship we had, not ruin it by these thoughts, whatever they were. </p><p>“No, fortunately for you.”</p><p>“How did you do it?” I asked. </p><p>“Sometimes you have to jump in the pool, even if you don’t know if it’s full.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is I should just go for it?” </p><p>“That’s what I did.”</p><p>“I’ll… uh… try it. Later.”</p><p>He laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. “There’s no time like the present.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Joe?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can we, uh, talk… later, maybe?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>—</p><p>Later that night found us sitting on Joe’s bed, not having said a word about what I’d called him to talk about. </p><p>“You know, Rick, don’t think I’ve forgotten the reason you’re here. You said you wanted to tell me something.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“It’s really… I don’t… it’s stupid, forget I said anything.”</p><p>“No. You can tell me anything. Best friends, remember?</p><p>“Yeah. Just… promise not to be mad, okay?”</p><p>“Why would I be mad? I would never be mad at you.”</p><p>“Just… please.”</p><p>“If it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>I took a deep breath, not knowing how to proceed. </p><p>But, as they always do, fear and shyness overtook me, clamping my mouth shut.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s stupid, I know. Just… forget I said anything, okay?”</p><p>“Savvy… it’s not stupid. Whatever it is you have to say, it’s not stupid.”</p><p>A hand rested gently on my shoulder, fingers curling into my hair. </p><p>“It is, Joe. It really is.” I spat, turning from him.  That gentle toivh, the warmth… he was making it harder, so much harder, and he had no idea.</p><p>“Just tell me, Sav, please. I won’t be mad at you.” What Sav didn’t know was how ouch it pained joe to see him like that. </p><p>“I like you, okay? A lot more than I should.” I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands. Now I’ve done it. Now he’ll never speak to me again. I couldn’t have just kept it, waited till he was done…</p><p>And then soft, warm lips were crushed against my own. </p><p>“I figured I’d show you rather than tell you,” he whispered raggedly, pulling away slightly. </p><p>I just pulled him back against me, reclaiming his lips. Truth be told, nothing had ever felt so right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>